Anhelo
by Harumaki03
Summary: No es que ella hubiese sido una persona muy maternal, realmente nunca había pensado en tener una familia, siempre había sido ella sola, luego llegó él y no le preocupaba nada más, hasta ahora, que sentía que deseaba algo más. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #7: Madre.


**"Anhelo"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** No es que ella hubiese sido una persona muy maternal, realmente nunca había pensado en tener una familia, siempre había sido ella sola, luego llegó él y no le preocupaba nada más, hasta ahora, que sentía que deseaba algo más.

 **Nota:** ¡OMAYGAAAASH! ¡Siete… Siete…! Gracias por el apoyo en mis otros 6 trabajosos, esforzados, pero siempre dedicados escritos de la pareja! ¡De verdad muchas gracias! ¡Seguiré trabajando duro en pos de seguir mejorando!

 **Prompt #7:** _Madre._

 **-/-/-**

Uchiha Karin acomodo sus lentes por el puente de la nariz, pretendiendo ignorar a la señora a su lado, no porque le cayese mal o parecido, sino por lo que llevaba en brazos.

—Ya, ya… Makoto-chan —la escuchaba decir, arrullando al pequeño que había estado dando pequeños lloros. ¿ _Por qué_ carajos estaba en la sala de espera del hospital? Ah, sí, por la _plana_ señora Uzumaki.

Sin querer sus ojos se desviaron a mirar al bebé, que estaba más calmado. Tenía mejillas rosadas y abundantes _(sintió deseos de estirarle suavemente las mismas)_ , sus ojitos, que aún tenían rastro de lágrimas, eran de un color café claro muy bonito que contrastaba enormemente con sus negros cabellos.

Repentinamente el pequeño fijo su mirada en ella y le sonrió ampliamente, gorgojando y aplaudiendo. La madre del pequeño desvió su mirada hacia ella y sonrió al ver la expresión mezcla de sorpresa, algo de temor y encanto en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—¿Deseas cargarlo? —ofreció con dulzura y Karin coloco sus manos delante de sí, negando rápidamente.

—N-no... Yo nunca… —siguió negando rápidamente y la señora sonrió con comprensión.

—¿Nunca has cargado a un bebé? Es muy fácil —y extendió al pequeño hacia la pelirroja que miraba a la señora y al bebé de forma alternada con pánico en su rostro.

—¡Karin! —la doctora de cabellos rosados emergió por uno de los pasillos, llamándola _(_ _ **odiaba**_ _admitirlo, pero en ese preciso momento era su campana salvadora)_.

—Lo-lo siento —se puso de pie aprisa y se inclinó brevemente ante la madre y el pequeño, al cual le dijo adiós con la mano. Sakura la miraba enarcando una ceja mientras sonreía levemente—. ¿Qué? —dijo con algo de altanería.

—Oye, cálmate —Sakura de cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero tu cara era _muy_ graciosa —añadió, tratando de contener una carcajada.

—¡Cállate, _planicie_...! —bufó, sonrojada y volviendo la mirada.

—¿Qué has dicho, _greñas salvajes_...? —gruñó Sakura, tronando los dedos de su mano derecha.

Oh, sí, eso iba para largo.

 **-/-/-**

Era un complot, estaba segura. Desde que había estado en el hospital dos semanas atrás, salían niños y bebés por todas partes, pero aquello... _aquello_ era el _epítome_.

— _Tú_... ¿Un hijo? —Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

—¡Sí! —dijo el rubio con energía—. Había querido tener alguno hace mucho, pero Sakura-chan... —miró a la pelirosada.

—No estaba preparada, es todo —espetó la doctora, cruzada de brazos. Los dos hablaron un rato mas mientras Karin solo pensaba en el _pavor_ que le daba tener un bebé. Ella no se imaginaba como madre, ¡ni siquiera con material para ello!

Lo _peor_ de todo sería cuando Sasuke se enterase, iba a volver con el tema de que quería hacer renacer su clan y que quería hijos por igual. Su corazón le latía en la garganta.

Aquello estaba mal, oh sí, _muy_ mal.

—Nunca se está preparado para ser padre —escuchó decirle a Naruto a Sakura, mientras hacia un puchero—. Con el deseo de tener un bebé con la persona que amas ha de ser suficiente para estar preparado —Sakura reía y negaba con su cabeza.

¿Quería ella ser _madre_? Pensando con absoluta sinceridad, la respuesta llego tan certera y clara que solo hizo _una_ cosa:

Darle _más_ pavor.

 **-/-/-**

Había sido un día de demasiadas emociones, entre el trabajo, _niños que salían por doquier_ , la noticia del bebé del matrimonio Uzumaki, su shock ante su deseo de ser o no ser madre y _más niños salidos de la nada_ mientras caminaba a casa la tenían estresada.

— _"Y aún no estoy frente a Sasuke..."_ —suspiró la pelirroja, acomodándose los lentes, iba a cruzar la calle cuando algo se golpeó contra una de sus piernas provocando su rápida mirada hacia la zona.

Un pequeño había chocado contra ella y cayó de sentadas al suelo. No podía tener más de tres años, así que se acuclillo ante él para verificarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —lo puso de pie y le sacudió el polvo de sus ropas, el pequeño tenía los labios apretados mientras respiraba profundo, tratando de no llorar.

El pequeño de mirada oscura y cabellos claros asintió suavemente mientras se restregaba los ojos, buscando apartar las lágrimas.

—No llores, no ha sido nada —y pasó, justo ahí, cuando acarició las mejillas del pequeño para apartar sus lágrimas y acomodarle el cabello un poco, como si un rayo la partiera en dos.

Un sentimiento de calidez que se extendió desde su corazón hasta la punta de sus dedos la embargó, dejándola brevemente sin aire.

—¡Mine-kun! —se escuchó y el pequeño alzó la mirada, buscando de dónde provenía aquella voz—. ¡Mine-kun! —Karin alzó su mano y señaló al pequeño —oh, aquí estabas —dijo con alivio la mujer y luego miró a Karin, agradeciendo cuidarlo durante ese momento.

—No... ha sido nada —aseguró la Uchiha, sonriendo y diciendo adiós, para luego suspirar al retomar su camino.

Así que aquello era de lo que hablaba Naruto...

 **-/-/-**

Sasuke movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras entraba a su casa. Ya se había enterado de la _buena nueva_ de su mejor amigo y él, _definitivamente_ , no quería quedarse atrás. Aquella sería una _extensa_ conversación _(hijos)_ con su esposa que probablemente terminaría en...

—¡Sasuke...! —y lo próximo fue que Karin lo dejo sin aire por su abrazo efusivo—. ¡Quiero tener un hijo...! —exclamó.

Sasuke no sabía si sentirse impactado por sus palabras o porque aún seguía sin aire por el ataque rápido de ella.

Podía tratar de saber _qué_ había provocado el cambio de parecer en su esposa sobre tener hijos, pero primero _aprovecharía_ la oportunidad y _luego_ ya preguntaría.

Él era un Uchiha y debía _siempre_ aprovechar el momento.

 **—Fin—**

Iba a quedar más pro _(?)_ creo yo, pero me medio desencante por varias cosas que pasaron en mi casa que provocaron mi ira y enojo _(y cierta desazón con un_ _ **review**_ _intento venenoso)_ pero si la idea era desanimarme para que no publicara hoy, ha salido el tiro por la culata xD.

No imagino que **Karin** quisiera hijos, al menos, no desde el principio, quería envolverla poco a poco pero creo que no me salio _(?)_. Al final, todo el tiempo ella ha querido tener hijos _(siempre que veía pequeños niños o bebés su corazón se agitaba de felicidad)_ , pero ponía excusas ante sí misma y **Sasuke** sobre tenerlos, pero al escuchar al bendito **Naruto** hablar, detonó en ella la realidad que enmascaraba y es que realmente _sí_ quería hijos, lo demás _(como dicen por ahí)_ es historia.

Espero que puedan disfrutar de algún modo de este escrito, me permitan sabe qué les parece y sigan brindando apoyo al _fandom_ **SasuKarin**.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
